Love with NiiSama
by deliccot
Summary: Karena semua yang ku lakukan untuknya adalah karena satu hal. "Aku mencintainya.." .AU. OOC. SasufemNaru. RnR please? chapter1 Prologue


**Warning: **shounen-ai, AU, OOC, mungkin typo!

**Pairing: **SasufemNaru!

**Rate: **kali ini M!

**A/N: **Gaje mungkin. karena ini dibuatnya ngebut.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**Happy Reading!**

**[**Cinta yang mulai ada diantara keduanya**]**

**.**

**by**

**cHizu **drarryo**  
**

* * *

**Los Angels, New York City**

Desahan itu kembali terdengar. Dari hanya sekedar erangan pelan sampai jeritan kecil kadang terjadi. Sang lelaki kini bergerak lebih intens, membuat lawannya kesulitan mengimbangi peermainan itu.

"Um.. Ah!" yang didominasi menutup rapat bibirnya, berusaha agar erangannya tidak terdengar keluar.

"Jangan tahan desahanmu. Keluarkan saja semuanya," ucap lelaki berambut hitam itu lalu mencium bibir orang dibawahnya dengan lembut.

"Sa-Suke!" teriakan itu terdengar kembali ketika terjadi penyatuan antar keduanya.

Orang yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Sasuke' itu mengerenyit pelan, merasakan sensasi pada organ kejantanannya yang kini dijepit oleh organ intim kekasihnya itu.

Keduanya bergerak secara berirama. Ketika Sasuke memajukan pinggulnya, gadis yang ada dibawahnya ikut memundurkan pinggulnya, membuat suatu sensasi aneh saat dua organ paling intim itu bertemu.

Dua insan itu hanyut dalam sebuah distopia putih ketika dua-duanya menyemburkan benih mereka disaat yang hampir bersamaan.

Setelah itu keduanya terlelap dalam kesunyiian malam kota New York.

* * *

**9.00 a.m.**

Kedua mata yang sejak tadi tertutup itu kini terbuka lebar, menampilkan dua onxy yang mampu menghipnotis siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Setelah memandangi sebentar ruangan tempatnya tertidur itu, matanya melirik sekilas kesamping, memandang seorang gadis yang tak jauh beda usia darinya dengan keadaan tubuh yang terbungkus selimut.

Dengan malas, pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu mengambil pakaiannya yang tergeletak sembarangan di lantai dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi.

Mengguyur tubuh dengan air dingin dipagi seperti ini mungkin bisa menghilangkan berbagai firasat buruk yang sejak tadi ada dipikiran, batinnya kesal.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tubuh gadis berambut pirang itu menggeliat pelan, membuat piyama yang ia pkai agak tersingkap.

Tubuhnya yang agak limpung kini berhasil ia tegakkan. Kedua matanya memandang sekeliling.

_Ini memang dikamar, tetapi bukankah seharusnya ia ada di hotel itu bersama Sasuke?_ Batinnya bingung.

Pertanyaannya terjawab ketika pintu di kamar bernuansa oranye itu terbuka. Dari celah kecilnya, muncul Sasuke dengan membawa dua piring makan ditangannya. Dari aroma masakan itu, kelihatannya sedap sekali.

"Makanlah dulu. Kamu pasti lelah sekali."

Naruto menerima piring yang dibawa Sasuke dengan cepat. Secepat ia mengambil piring itu, secepat itu pula ia langsung menyantap masakan yang dibawa si Uchiha bungsu.

"Ehehe.. Masakan nii-sama memang yang paling enak!" teriak gadis itu riang. Naruto yang telah selesai makan langsung melihat meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Gawat! Udah jam segini. Aku pasti kena detensi lagi dari Kakashi-sensei," keluhnya kemudian.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah mandi. Aku akan menungguu di halaman depan. Ingat, jangan terlalu lama. Aku tidak suka mengantar apalagi menunggu Dobe sepertimu." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan angkuh ke ambang pintu itu, Ia keluar dari kamar itu tepat sebelum kepalanya 'dicium' vas bunga milik Naruto.

* * *

Mobil Corola hitam itu berhenti tepat didepan SMU KONOHA, agak aneh sih jika dibilang dekat.. karena mobil yang dikendarai oleh pemuda itu berjarak sekitar seratus meter dari sekolah terdebut.

"hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu. Ingatlah, injin dulu padaku jika kau akan pergi dengan temanmu itu.. siapa namanya? Gar-gar?" titah itu keluar secara teratur dari mulut sang Uchiha. Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, sudah tahu kalau sifatnya yang kadang overprotektif sulit dihentikan.

"Iya, iya. Aku tidak akan pulang malam hari ini. Jadi, Teme nii-sama tidak usah menyuruh bodyguard-bodyguard itu lagi untuk menjemputku." balas Naruto sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Ah! Aku masuk dulu ya. Jaga diri baik-baik Teme! Jangan ngebut," lanjut gadis itu melongokkan(?) kepalanya melalui jendela mobil.

Sauke hanya mengangguk singkat, namun hal itu dilihat Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah benar-benar sangat terlambat bersiap lari menuju sekolah. Namun gerekannya ia hentikan sebentar, menuju ke mobil hitam yang masih menammpakkan Sasuke didalamnya.

Dengan cepat, bibir mungil itu mencium bibir sang Uchiha, membuat pemilik dari Uchiha Corp termangu sejenak.

"Sampai jumpa, Teme!" dan gadis itu segera berlari menjauh. Meninggal Sasuke yang kini balas menyeringai.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Perlukah fic ini dilanjutkan?

Ingin Tahu Naruto itu jadi siapa, ehehe.. jadi ada yang mau REVIEW?

Review Please?


End file.
